Whistle While We Work
by mochamaker
Summary: Who knew being out of tune could sound so sweet
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the Olivia, Alex, or any other of the One-Six. I'm just play'n with em for a bit.

Rated T but will be M in later chapters.

Whistle While We Work

Chapter One: Hooked

Alexandra Cabot was whistling while she worked. Sitting at her desk, she made marks on her next week court brief, and sipping her lukewarm skinny latte. The ADA sat back in her plush leather desk chair, tapping her pen to a rhythm in her head and whistling along.

Detective Olivia Benson, the leading detective on the Madison's case for the one-six SVU squad, could not believe her ears. She stood outside their ADA's office, leaning against the hallway wall out of sight, and listening to Alex whistling, out of tune. Olivia originally stopped by to pick up a warrant for the Madison case which Alex promised to have ready by four that afternoon. Olivia was running late and at six-thirty finally able to leave the precinct, headed over to the ADA's office in hopes of catching her still at work. Much to her surprise, Alex was still there.

Biting her lower lip, and holding in her chuckles Olivia walked up to gently rap her knuckles on the wooden doorframe, alerting Alex to her presence. Alex lifted her head in surprise, her whistling stopped mid tune and a smile tugging her lips at the sight of Olivia Benson.

"Hello Detective. Please come inside. I have your warrant somewhere around this disaster area, take a seat for a minute while I look."

Alex looked at Olivia, and smiled again. She pointed to the long leather couch tucked against her over-stacked bookcase. Olivia moved over and plopped down, thoroughly enjoying the smooth, cool feel of the leather and the softness of the cushion under her tired and over-worked backside. Alex, finding the motion on her desk grabbed it and headed to sit by Olivia. The attorney needed to go over it to make sure it suited the detective's needs.

"Hey Detective, would you like a cup of coffee? I'm about to die of exhaustion and I need the caffeine badly." Alex gazed down into Olivia's deep honey brown eyes, transfixed on the gently play of lamplight reflecting off the surface.

"Sure, sounds fabulous Alex. How much longer are you going to have to be here? The building is pretty deserted and I don't like the idea of you being here alone."

"I have been here many a nights detective, alone, and I have never felt unsafe."

"Alex you should know that feeling safe and being safe are two different paradoxes."

Alex releasing a sigh, strode over to the coffee pot to prep it and get it started running, thinking over the logic of Olivia's point in regards to safety. Having worked with Special Victims for a full year, she still gave her own personal safety little regard, always assuming the worst will not happen to her.

Olivia, looking over at Alex as she started the coffee pot said, "If is okay with you Alex and you have more work to do, I would like to wait here with you. Would you like me to order some take out too? I'm starving." Olivia, still sitting on the couch, continued to gaze at Alex with protectiveness in her eyes, determination in the set of her mouth.

Alex walked away from the coffee machine to sit beside Olivia on the couch. She sat down close enough to smell the detective's spicy scent and feel the warmth of her body. Turning to look at Olivia, she said, "Thank you, but really it is not necessary. I only want you to stay if you want to stay with me to keep me company on an otherwise lonely Wednesday evening. I would love to eat some Thai with you if you want to stay. I even have the take out number programmed in to my iphone."

Alex turned her body towards Olivia, shook off her heels, and curled her legs up under her, knees gently brushing Olivia's thigh. Alex raised her hands a bit palms up in a 'get comfortable' gesture to the detective. Olivia recognizing the gesture, took her light brown jacket off her shoulders and pushed her deep brown sweater sleeves up to her elbows. Now with her jacket off, she realized the warmth of Alex's office. The precinct is never this warm, nor as inviting.

"Alex, you order the Thai and I will get the coffee. Just get me the noodles with chicken and green curry sauce. How do you take your coffee?" Olivia watched Alex watching her. For the first time, Olivia noticed the red shade of Alex's blouse and the light scent of her perfume, a gentle honeysuckle tinged scent.

"Do you eat your Thai with chopsticks? I do, and I take my coffee black and strong. I don't keep cream here but I do have a tin of sugar next to the machine." Alex got up from the couch and padded barefoot over to her desk to grab her phone out of the top drawer. Opening the drawer, she glanced up briefly looking at Olivia pouring the coffee into their cups.

Olivia returned to the couch and set the cups down on the glass coffee table. Alex called in the food order and returned to the couch, snuggling back up beside Olivia. She reached for her coffee, grabbing onto Olivia's thigh as she started to lose her balance tipping forward slightly. Olivia, noticing Alex's plight, grasped her elbow and held on tight. Olivia pulled while Alex pushed, both women landing hard against each other and the back of the couch. Alex, in a daze, slumped against Olivia's chest, resting for a minute against the warmth. Both women locked eyes, drawing simultaneous deep breaths.

"I'm so sorry Alex. Are you all right?" Olivia drew her face down closer to Alex's, looking at her friend in concern.

"It's okay, really I'm fine. May I just rest here for a minute." Without waiting for a response, Alex snuggled up to Olivia's shoulder and released a deep sigh. "Olivia you feel really good, and you smell good too."

Not sure how to respond to Alex's exhausted ramblings, Olivia just wrapped her in her arms and held her tight. The women remained snuggled together until the phone rang indicating their food had arrived. Alex pushed away from Olivia's arms and went to get their food. Olivia laid her head back against the couch and gazed at the ceiling in contemplation over how good Alex felt in her arms.

"Here Olivia, where would you like to eat? We can sit at the table in the corner or just eat curled up on the couch. Whatever you would like."

"Let's just eat at the table. I'd hate to slop noodles on this couch, it's great."

Olivia grabbed their coffees off the table and headed to the corner table. Alex laid out the food and Olivia grabbed napkins. The women sat down side by side. Once the food and coffee had been consumed, the women grabbed some fresh coffee and retired again to the couch to talk for a bit having decided Alex could finish her work tomorrow.

Once situated on the couch, Alex turned to Olivia and gazed into her eyes while sipping her coffee allowing her a minute to think the evening through in her mind.

"I feel like I barely know you Olivia. I really enjoyed just sitting with you and spending time with you tonight. Did you enjoy it too?"

"Yes, Alex I enjoyed it very much. Maybe more than I should have."

"Oh, yes me too."

Alex gazed into Olivia's eyes, watching the play of emotions skitter across her deep eyes. Having been on the receiving end of more than one set of lust filled eyes, Alex decided to grab the metaphorical 'detective by the nipples' and make her move.

"Olivia, at the chance of being too forward and if I'm off base just pay me no mind, but I would really, really like to be held by you right now."

"Absolutely. Come here. Eh, I need to take off this sweater first though, just a minute."

Olivia pulled off her sweater in record time and leaned back against the arm of the couch allowing Alex to snuggle against her side, and stretch out her legs. Alex grabbed the throw off the back of the couch to wrap around her bare legs. She gently settled against Olivia's side, lifting her head and smiling up at her. She then wrapped her arm and leg around Olivia effectively pinning the detective in place. Blue eyes met brown. Alex reached behind Olivia to flick off the lamp and the two women settled down into the cushions. Twin sighs echoed off the office walls and the intertwined women fell asleep together, feeling safe and content.


	2. Chapter 2

Same deal as the previous chapter; I don't own these lovely ladies or making a profit off their existence.

Rated an M probably for the rest of the story.

Chapter Two: Sunk

Olivia felt warm skin touching the bare skin of her muscled belly. The warmth was gently moving in a up down motion. She tried to swat away the offending object only to realize her arm wouldn't move; a bigger warm weight was pinning it to the bed. She gently opened her eyes and the moving warmth moved slightly higher on her stomach, now resting a few inches below her bra. Sleepy blue eyes met hers.

Alex pulled Olivia closer to her body, leaving not an inch between the two women. Olivia, still dazed from the nap, glanced at the luminescent clock, realizing the time being four, and noticing the still dark encased office and streetlight filled windows. Glancing back at Alex, she wrapped her arms and body around the attorney as tightly as she could, pressing their hips and breasts together. Both women released sighs of contentment, enjoying the closeness.

"Olivia, may I remove your belt? It's jabbing me in my belly."

"I'm sorry, yes, do remove it," Olivia said with a slight chuckle. She drew in a breath and held it when she felt knuckles gently brush against her bare belly.

Alex moved off for just a minute to remove the belt then laid back down, firmly pressing her hips into Olivia's, wrapping her legs around the detectives hips, straddling her. Alex looked down into Olivia's eyes and moved her mouth down and towards Olivia's. She looked into the detective's eyes as she gently meshed their moist mouths together in a long awaited kiss. In a state of want, Alex pushed her mouth firmer onto Olivia's, and let her eyes slip closed when she felt the responding kiss, the questing lips gently nibbling hers. A moan was released from Olivia, and her arms wrapped around Alex's back, pulling their bodies tighter together and gently moving their hips together.

Pulling back from the kiss, Olivia said, "Alex, what are we doing?"

She released a shaky breath, her heart thundering in her chest at the shared kiss. Alex didn't answer. She just smiled down at Olivia and ran her hands up under the tank top Olivia wore until she was gently cupping the lace encased breasts. Alex rubbed her palms gently over firm breasts, teasing Olivia and gently rocking their hips together.

"Olivia, you feel so good. If you have to ask what's going on then we have more to talk about then I originally thought." Alex chuckled under her breath.

Olivia scooted with Alex until her head was resting against the arm of the couch. She looked up at Alex and taking a deep breath reached up to stop Alex's hands on her breasts. "I mean Alex I want you. Do you want me too?"

"OH Yes I do."

Alex smiled down at Olivia and captured her lips in a powerful kiss, surging both women with lust. Olivia, now confident in the shared arousal, snaked her arms around Alex and grasped her butt cheeks. She pulled and rocked Alex's hips against her mound, still kissing Alex deeply.

Alex rocked against Olivia, moaning and panting into the kiss. Olivia moved one hand to the front of Alex, gentling running it up her shirt and stroking her lower belly, fingers teasing at the top of her skirt.

"Oh Liv," Alex released a low rumbling moan, rocking her hips faster and harder into Olivia.

"AAAlex."

The women, so engrossed in each other, never noticed the door to Alex's office being opened. Liz Donnelly peered into the dark room, listening hard to the gentle moaning of her ADA. With a slight chuckle, she flicked on the light switch illuminating the once darkened office. She turned and made a quick exit. A hard crash could be heard echoing down the hall as Liz walked away from the open office door and down to her own office to get an early start on her day. _Oh life is sweet._


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the characters. I'm not making a profit.

I didn't forget about this story, just put it on hold but now I'm picking it back up.

Rated M

**Whistle While We Work**

Chapter Three:

In Alex's office Olivia and Alex were entangled in a heap on the hard wood floor, both of their faces displaying a 'what just happened' expression. Both heads whipped around to stare at the now shut office door, disbelief in their eyes.

"Oh Liv, I am soo sorry… Are you okay?" Alex looked down at Olivia lying underneath her, biting her bottom lip to suppress the laugh bubbling up her throat and the image of Olivia Benson having fallen on her ass.

"I will be okay." Olivia squirmed her hips into a more comfortable position and said, "How about you? I'm not the world's softest pillow to land on." Olivia reached back and grabbed the back of her head, groaning and feeling a slight throbbing behind her eyes from smacking the floor during the fall.

"You're the only pillow… I want to fall on," Alex smiled down at Olivia and winked.

"Good to know." A smile graced luscious mauve lips in answer.

Alex scooted up and straddled Olivia's hips, resting on her knees with her hands splayed on either side of Olivia's shoulders. She gazed down into deep brown eyes. "Thank you for staying with me last night even though you ended up on your ass this morning," Alex whispered softly then leaned forward and kissed smiling lips gently.

Olivia reached up, wrapped her arms around a slim neck, and splayed her hands on the back of bony shoulder blades. She pulled Alex down, feeling their breasts smashing together gently. Alex moaned deeply and relaxed into Olivia.

Alex pulled away to and said, "You feel so good Olivia. I wish we didn't have to work today. I'd want nothing more than to take you back to my place right now and continue this."

"I'd be up for it," came an enthusiastic reply, muttered against the smooth skin of Alex's cheek and chin as Olivia nibbled.

Alex lifted her head away from the warm mouth causing havoc on her nervous system and said, "Would you like to meet for dinner at my place? Tonight."

"Most definitely, I'll even bring the finger foods," Olivia laughed and pushed her body up to keep her lips within range of Alex's sweet skin. Alex relented and let her body melt into Olivia's once again, not even caring that they still lay sprawled on the cold floor of her office building.

With a sigh and a blink of her eyes, Alex pulled away and stood up off of Olivia's warm body. She straightened her shirt and skirt, tugging down and frowning at the deep set of wrinkles now adorning both garments. She glanced down at Olivia and noticed the same wrinkles marring her shirt and slacks.

She walked over to her coffee pot and began to prepare it, figuring that they both could use another cup of java before sneaking out to head off to their residences to prepare for their days of work. Alex had court later in the day and needed to look rested and not like she slept curled up on her office couch, her face nestled in the warm neck of her crush. She stretched while standing by the table and felt warm arms wrap around her waist and hot lips attack the side of her neck.

"Liv, you're going to make it impossible to concentrate on my day if you keep kissing my like that."

Olivia murmured, "Yep," and kept gliding her mouth over the fragrant skin of the neck in front of her. The warm body leaned back into her and melted against her front, letting her arms hold tightly.

"Hmm. Liv you're mouth is so good at this. You must have had lots of practice." Alex muttered, a hidden question within her statement.

"Not nearly enough yet," Olivia coyly replied. She released her hold on Alex and stepped back, needing to cool off before she let her hands wander down to explore the hidden parts of the woman in front of her.

She walked over to the couch and sat down with a loud thud, her back bouncing against the soft back cushions as she relaxed into the cool leather. She pushed up the sleeves of her shirt and stretched her arms out on top of the back of the couch, crossing her legs at the ankles. She watched Alex pour the now brewed coffee into Styrofoam cups and walk over to the couch.

Alex handed Olivia a cup and sat down beside her, leaving a foot of space between their bodies, needing to cool off from Olivia's touch. She relaxed her breathing and took a couple of sips of the hot, bold coffee, watching Olivia sample hers over the rim. She leaned forward and grabbed her discarded glasses, then slipped them on.

Olivia turned her head and gazed at Alex while she drank her coffee. She swallowed and said softly, "You know Alex, I'd be more than happy to stay here with you when you're working late. All you have to do is call me to come."

Alex smiled. "I will absolutely make you come Olivia." She laughed to herself as she heard a sputtering of liquid nearby. "I love your company anytime, just so you know."

Coughing and wheezing on her coffee, Olivia leaned forward and tried to take deep breaths. She said in between wheezes, "same here." Alex reached out and rubbed Olivia's shaking back, feeling slightly guilty she caused her to choke.

Finally catching her breath, Olivia took a refreshing sip of hot coffee, swallowing quickly then stood up and stretched, turned and glanced down at Alex playfully. She grabbed her jacket from the back of the couch. Alex stood up also and helped her to slip it onto her shoulders without spilling her coffee cup everywhere. Alex turned Olivia and slid her hands into her cool jacket, wrapping her hands around muscled ribs, then snaking around to pull her into a hug.

She whispered softly into the flushed ear by her mouth, "I'm sorry darling. I didn't mean to kill you so soon. Kidding. I look forward to tonight." She pulled away, allowing Olivia to have her space.

Wide brown eyes gazed at her.

"I will see you tonight then. Do I really need to bring anything?"

"Nope. Just yourself." Alex flashed a huge smile and asked, "Is there anything you don't like?"

"Mushrooms and Alfalfa sprouts. But everything else is fair game."

Alex laughed and replied, "Okay limited veggies then. I'll feed you meat and potatoes, have no fear."

Olivia gave Alex an affectionate parting glance and smile, then stepped out into the hallway to head to the squad room to begin her daily shift as a detective for the NYPD. She smiled as she stepped out of the building.

Alex sat down in her desk chair and stared out the window, thinking about her date with Olivia Benson. A laugh bubbled up in her throat unbidden and she let it go, not caring who heard her laughing alone in her office. As she calmed down, the door opened with a loud swing and in walked Liz.

"Enjoy your nap ADA Cabot?" Liz asked coyly, gazing at her flushed ADA over the tops of her reading glasses.

"Loved it. Just what I needed."

"Uh huh. I bet. Don't forget to work on the Martin testimony." With a twirl on her heel, she started to walk away but stopped and said, "By the way, you have excellent taste. Now get cleaned up and get to work Alexandra." She starting to whistle the love boat theme as she walked down the hall.

**A/N: Please review and let me know how you liked it and where you would like chapter four to head, smut and mushy or for me to throw some action in there. **


End file.
